Hard Outside Yet Soft Inside
by snowboardgurl
Summary: Santana is eighteen, she has family and high school dramas, she is the schools most popular cheerleader and she is known as a badass, she lives for the applause, image and reputation are everything to her, until she gets paired with Brittany in Spanish class, the careing hot blond who will break her strong walls and get to know who Santana Lopez really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, im working on my first fic and i hope you all enjoy. please leave comments and opinions in the story so that i can get ideas to keep writing.**

**i don't know why i like reading or writing gay fics cause i have a boyfriend who i really love... i don know if my fics will have sexual monents because i clearly don't know how to explain it and it makes me uncomfortable, anyways i guess many people like that so i will probable ask a friend or something to write a hot scene and i will post it but that is going to have to wait till thet story develops.**

**my first language is spanish and i also talk french so i might get confused while i write in english or misspell words, cause I'm also a bit dislexic. Whatever that won't stop me. :) thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy.**

Santanas POV

Well, another summer that goes by like a flash in Ney York…fuck. I spent nearly the entire summer drunker than a Russian Viking, and when I wasn't drunk I was so hung over that I don't remember shit. I mean it's the first time I've done something this irresponsible, I study hard during exams and party hard as a reward. Maybe I went a little too far with that reward this summer as my parents weren't home and I had the house and all the time of the world for myself. My parent went to Boston to visit my sister, Jessica, that studies in Harvard to become a dentist, oh yeah, she is a big shot and blah blah blah, whatever. I'm not jealous, really I'm not, it's just that my parents are always talking about how greattt Jessica is and how proud they are, but they haven't said anything to me at all! Don't they know that I study like a maniac to get great grades and make them notice me, I'm not asking for a party with diamond glasses and golden lights every time I get an A but a simple acknowledgment or congratulations from them once in a while would be great. Crap…I sound so jealous, how pathetic.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a car stop in front of the house and I know my parents have arrived. I can't say I'm happy that my freedom was over, but I had missed my parents after not seeing them for two months, so I had woken up early today to clean everything up and prepare lunch for them because I knew they would come hungry after the long drive.

The door bursts open and my dad comes in dragging two giant suitcases. "hello honey! How have you been huh? Not too wild right? I still haven't told you where babies come from and I don't want to have that conversation for at least five more years "he says in a playful tone and chuckles when he sees me cross my arms over my chest.

"oh my god dad stop! I'm eighteen for god's sake I know what sex is and don't worry I know how to use protection correctly, I'm still not pregnant aren't i?" I say joking with a cocky grin.

My father practically stumbles to the floor after tripping with the bags he's carrying but stops himself with the wall besides him, "WHAT?" he screams in a terrified voice as he spins to face me "no, no, you are my baby girl, who was the scum that took away your virginity, im gonna kill that bastard!" he said trying to be serious and at the same time trying not to laugh, I loved this about my dad he still treated me like a princess but he knew that I was far from innocent.

"Antonio stop it, don't swear it the house and finish taking the bags upstairs!" scolded my mother as she entered the house still carrying crap inside, how much shit had they bought in two months? "Santana stop bothering your father and help me with this stuff" she said in an annoyed tone. Yep, my mother in a bad mood, how shocking. My mom is a strong catholic woman who married my dad when they were very young because their parents arranged the marriage to protect the fortunes of both families during the cold war. I never understood the problem, apparently there was a depression of some sort and they wanted to keep wealthy people together in case one of the family's fortunes was taken for some reason, they still had the money from the other family. Whatever I still don't get it.

"hello to you to mom" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and went to grab bags from the never ending pile of crap they had unloaded form the car.

"hi dear" she said as she looked at me for the first time "good lord Santana! You look as thin as a toothpick; did you lose the money we left for food? Or did you decided you could live on air?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"funny mother" I said annoyed "I didn't lose it, I ate enough, maybe it was all the swimming I did in the pool, plus its summer, its warm and I sweat, maybe that made me lose weight." I say trying to sound convincingly uninterested and confused by her ridiculous comment. It was a lie, I spend almost all the money in booze, but I didn't complain either, I liked being thin, boys say I have the hottest body in the school and the few pounds I lost over the summer make me look two times hotter. But what really makes me look like I'm a Victoria secret model are the two spheres of pure sexiness that are stuffed in my boobs. Yeah that is right! I had a boob job last year that turned my A cups into C cups. I didn't get D cups because they would get in the way for my cheerleading and my coach, Sue bitchbuster, I mean Sylvester would have killed me literally, and I'm not kidding.

"Whatever dear, you need to eat more, you are losing shape and it doesn't suit you" she says.

…ouch "wow mom thanks, I'm so glad you are back" I retort annoyed " I made you guys lunch, so im going to go eat as you so desperately want me to while you finish with this bags" I turn on my heal and disappear into the kitchen leaving my mother complaining about all the bags she has to carry alone.

I sit on the kitchen table and grab a piece fish I had cooked earlier and started eating angrily. I hated when my mother did this, why had she always had to make me feel bad? I mean seriously! I don't care if she is menopause or whatever that shit is, she can't dump all of her bad mood on me. I'm her daughter she should be happy to see me! This is all my sisters' fault, she must have bragged about Harvard and now my mother sees me as a failure or something. She always loved her more than me.

I finish my food and clean after myself before heading to the front door to go searching for one of my friends.

"hey honey, are you leaving already?" my dad asks from the hallway.

"yeah dad, I thick I'm going to Quinn's for a bit, I just want to get a bit of air" I say sadly.

"ok san, don't take your mother too seriously, she had been moody since yesterday, you know she hates long drives" he says smiling " and I think you look beautiful" he adds.

I return he's smile and giggle, forgetting all about the fight with my mom, " thanks dad ,I needed that" I say as I hugged him. And with that done I walk to the front and step into the street.

I walk through the streets of my neighborhood, which is the typical rich neighborhood with huge houses and even bigger yards all with the white fences and perfectly cut grass walk for about twenty minutes till I reach my best friend Quinn's house.

** Review please**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's POV

I ring Quinn's doorbell and wait for her to open the door. I had been best friends with Quinn since we were babies, we had grown together because we lived in the same neighborhood and luckily our friendship had grown stronger with time. We ruled the school, I was the head cheerleader and she was what I called Sue's bitch. Sue knew Quinn had talent but she also knew that she could break her much easier than me so she manipulated her in all of her evil plans while I did whatever I wanted and I was still the number one girl. I was the Queen bitch and Quinn wasn't far behind. We lived for our reputations, there wasn't a single girl in school that didn't want to be me, I was hot, smart, popular, talented, and extremely flexible, plus every and I mean EVERY guy in the school wanted to get in my pants. I'm a hot piece of ass.

The door opens and Quinn stands there looking at me with a bored expression. She is wearing tight jean shorts that are way too short and a white top that shows the bikini she has underneath. " Santana? What the hell weren't your parents coming home today?" she says confused.

"Yeah, but you know my mother was bitching so I got out of there" I say as I enter her house "what were you doing?" I say as I scan her living room with my eyes.

"I was just about to go to the mechanic's, my stupid car is making so much noise that I can't hear the radio while I drive" she says with a huff.

"That's what you get when you drive like shit, be grateful that it broke on its own and you didn't crash it, your driving should be illegal" i say as a matter of fact.

"Shut up bitch" she says annoyed, "I drive just fine" she continues.

"You crashed against a tree at twenty km/h while there were no more people on the streets Quinn… you suck" I say in a serious tone.

"Whatever! She you coming with me or should I drop you home with mommy?" she mocks me, I slap her arm and she shrieks while laughing, " bitch" she mutters and we continue laughing while we start walking to her car.

We were in her car, a red Citroën C3 which was small but cute, and I was about to jump ship, or jump car if you know what I mean, this shit was loud! "Fucks sakes Fabray what the hell did you put in the engine? A freaking twelfth's century blender? My ears are about to explode!" I shout with a frown.

"I told you" she yells back "it's fucking broken" she adds and we continue to drive until we get to Burt's garage to fix the car which is succeeding in giving me the migraine of the century.

Quinn kills the engine and I sigh in relief "oh thank god!" I murmur, "oh silence, who I've missed you" I say exaggerating.

Quinn gets out of the car and I hear someone shout, "BABE! You're here! What's up with your car? It sounds like a dying buffalo". _Puck _I think while I roll my eyes. He is Quinn's boyfriend and my best male friend, he is the biggest goofball and jerk I know, but I have the privilege of knowing his big soft side too. He has had drug problems in the past but he overcame them and now that he is with Quinn he has been happier than ever, the boy fell for her and he fell HARD. But I'm glad, he is much more responsible now than before but he still has a l-o-n-g way to mature completely.

I get off the car and shout "PUCK! Fix this piece of shit that is threatening to kill my ears or I will break its windows for revenge!" I snarl as I shut the door with a bang.

Puck is engulfing Quinn in a bear hug and I can see her smile as she snuggles into his chest. _Ew_. I hate cheese balls. "oh San! No way you're here too? Woohoo!" he sings " Finn! Sam! Let's get this party started! The hot chicks have arrived" he says lowering his voice and playing with his eyebrows as his lips turn into a devilish smile. Quinn slaps his chest and chuckles "baby can you please fix my car? I think it's about to explode" she says while pointing at her car.

I laugh and sit on top of a pile of tires that are thrown around the garage, I can see there are three more cars inside to be fixed and then I see Sam crawling out of under one of them with grease all over his blond hair and face and then I see Finn, that jumps of the back of a truck that is missing three tires.

"hey ladies!" they say at the same time and then they high five as they realize it.

"hey guys" Quinn responds "you three are working today? Where is Burt?" she asks

"he had to go do something with Kurt" finn answers while he cleans his hands on a dirty towel

I look in disgust at the ruined towel and say "maybe Kurt was called to pose for vogue as woman of the year" I say with my signature evil smirk

The guys laugh and Quinn hollers with laughter, Kurt is the gayest gay I have ever encountered. And that means he is one of my favorites victims to bully, he goes to our school and he is in the same class as all five of us, we five are quite close, the guys all work as mechanics and are in the football team and Quinn and I rule cheerleading and hung with them sometimes to get close to cool guys. But kurt belongs to the glee club. L-A-M-E. Gleeks are the freaks of the freaks, there is the hobbit who is the most loud and obnoxious Girl on planet earth, then wheezy the black diva fail, Stubbles McCripple-Pants the wheelchair boy, Endangered White Rhino a sumo fighter of some sort that I'm still not if she's a boy or a girl and I'm sure there are some more, but I just can't remember them and I really don't care. Anyways teen gay is Burt's son, so the guys have to be careful where they bully him as to not get fired, but I don't have to be careful so I just insult him as I please and wherever I please. They don't call me the bitch queen for nothing.

The guys start fixing Quinn's car while we sit on top of tires painting our nails while having a mindless conversation with the boys, we were discussing how school was about to start in two days from today when we all heard a loud noise that sounded like a motorbike, and it sounded like it was getting closer…and closer.

Puck straightened himself from the under the hood of Quinn's car to look at the source of the noise, and the four of us followed his eyes to see a blue dirt bike enter the garage. The person on top of it was wearing a rider's suite that had red bull and other brands written across the fabric and a blue helmet that had the shadow of a unicorn on its side. _What the fuck? A unicorn?_

Sam steps closer to the bike, as the rider kills the engine and hops of the bike then kicks its pedal to maintain it upright. "hey, did you need help?" he asks the man that still has his helmet on " nice bike" Finn adds from inside Quinn's car and I can see puck drooling over the bike too. I don't see how they like this piece of metal and plastic, it's not like it is a Prada dress or Gucci sunglasses, and those are useful unlike bikes and cars. _Men are so stupid_, I think as I roll my eyes.

Suddenly the mysterious man starts taking his helmet off to responds to sam's question and as soon as his helmet leaves his head a wave of blond hair cascades and falls around his shoulders so gracefully that it looked as if I was watching a shampoo commercial in slow motion. He turns around while shaking his glowing locks and I feel my jaw hit the floor, no wait, probable the basements floor.

"yeah, my breaks need adjusting, they are not working very well" a very womanly voice answers and if I wasn't staring at the girls mouth as she spoke I would not have believed it was the mysterious rides speaking. _He_ was a _She_? No way.

"uh, um, uh" Sam is blabbering like a toddler and his enormous mouth is wide open in shock, god his mouth could give birth to triplets, that thing is BIG. "O-ok, yeah, well, yeah we can fix it" he says while he smiles like there is no tomorrow. Yes he is trying to look at her boob, I knew it. Asshole .

I look over at Quinn whose mouth is also open, we make eye contact and we have a silent conversation with our eyes

_What the fuck_, she raises her eyebrows

_I don't fucking know_, I frown in disbelief

_A girl?, _She cocks an eyebrow

_I did not see the one coming_, I squint and scrunch my eyebrows together

_Me either_, she widens her eyes in shock

We break eye contact and I take a moment to check on puck and Finn. Finns drool is pooling out of the cars window as his eyes punch holes in the girl's ass and puck is squeezing a tube of oil he was holding so tight that black liquid is dripping from his arm and hands but he doesn't seem to notice as his eyes roam over the blond girl at light speed. Okay, enough, I think.

"Ahem" I clear my throat "Sam stop staring and fix the damn bike, puck you are dripping and in more than one way I you know what I mean, finn stop drooling it's disgusting" I say in one breath annoyed. The girl turns to look at me with a frown on her face. She is probably hooked I just humiliated all the guys without blinking. The guys immediately start scrambling trying to look cool in front of the blond and I turn my head towards her to meet her gaze. … O-oh my god. Blue. Sky. Ocean . Peace. Happiness. Holy paradise. Wait. _What_? Crap. _The hell am I thinking_? My brain is drunk. I cannot think straight, her eyes, oh god those eyes, so blue and beautiful I could stare at them for eternity, they look so deep, I want to dive right into them, they look innocent and full of joy, I want them closer…

"…okay?" I feel a voice interrupting the romantic poem filling my thoughts. _Omg was I staring?_ "Santana are you okay?" Quinn was shaking my arm and I tore my gaze form the girl in front of me to look at Quinn "huh?" I answer like an idiot. _What the fuck is wrong with me_.

Quinn frowns and looks at me confused "Are you okay. You were spacing off and didn't answer me twice" she says concerned_. Seriously_? I didn't hear her.

"y-yeah just day dreaming" I stutter trying to suck it up and look normal after I made a fool out of myself. I turn again to look at the girl whose bike I notice is not by her side anymore. _Where the hell did it go?_ I wonder to myself. I look at the blue eyed girl and see she is smiling " You looked like you went to space and came back" she smiled at me and I saw her eyes check out my body and then come back up to look into my eyes. I think I never blushed as I'm blushing now, I literally felt the blood rush to y cheeks and I'm suddenly sweating, _someone open a window_! I plead in my mind." Yeah" I said " I'm just tired" I add. _Bloody hell when did I became so lame, really? I'm tired_? What kind of _excuse _was that? _Fuck! I want the earth to swallow me now, please_, I beg to no one but myself.

The girl laughs and I can't help but think it is the most intoxicating sound on earth. I find myself smiling at the sound of her happiness and my eyes sparkle as her teeth shine like they are related to the sun. I keep staring at her mouth and I'm mesmerized in the way that it moves, how the edges of her lips quirk up and down, how her lips open and close, the way her tongue likes her bottom lip then her teeth bite the edge of said lip as it moves to form a smile in a pink perfect tone…

"…tana!" Quinn shouts and I jump a foot in the air, making me hop of the tires I was sitting on. It turn sharply and look at Quinn "what?!" I say as I catch my breath and hold my heart." You've been staring at her for fifteen minutes, we were talking about how the guys all work for Burt and about my broken car. I called your name five times and you ignored me."She said frowning. "Are you feeling alright?" she asks preoccupied at my odd behavior.

I blink several times before I can come up with a good excuse, "you know" I say "I'm actually not feeling too well, you car gave me a migraine and it's getting worse" I say as I dust of my clothes and act as if my head hurts, which in fact it does a bit, but I know it's not the cars fault." I think I'm going to go home" I tell Quinn.

" Are you sure, do you need me to walk with you or are you still good enough to recognize your house" she says with a smile as she tries to get me to smile as she strokes my arm up and down in a comforting matter. I smile back and reply " I'm good Q, I'll walk slow" I turn around and find blue eyes watching my concerned.

"Are you sure?" the blond says " If they fix my bike I can take you" she continues with innocent concern lacing her words. _Crap_. _Say no Santana and run_, I think to myself. "um, nah, don't worry really I'm ok" I smile at her and then quickly turn towards the garage front to walk away, but before I step outside I hear the blonds girl voice " it was nice meeting you, get better" she shouts softly. I smile forms in my face without my consent and my heart feels warm, way to warm all of a sudden. I don't turn around because I cannot control my smiling lips and I probably look like the joker so I just answer "yeah, you too!" and hurry to get to the side walk.

I don't look back I just walk faster and faster as I head home and by now I'm probably running faster than Usain Bolt. I reach my house and in record time I open the door, close it and sprint up the stairs to lock myself in my room .A sigh escapes me as I'm finally alone and away from any more self-humiliation. What the _hell_ was wrong with me? I rest my hands against my door and I let my forehead fall against its wood to let the cool surface calm my fried brain. What was this I was seeing in that girl? Why couldn't I control my body around her? Was I having some kind of brain bleed? Why did I want her closer? So many questions where swirling around my head I started to get dizzy. I slowly walked towards my bed and lied down. I don't understand…_who was this girl_? I questioned in my mind. How can she making me this confused if I only said two things to her? I don't even know her name I thought…wait. _I don't know her name_, I assure myself internally, and I don't realize that my subconscious shudders with sadness at the thought, as the conscious part of my brain decides I have to stop worrying over a stranger and I feel myself nodding off into a world of new dreams and fantasies.

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's POV

"No , no, noooo!" I groan as I hear my alarm clock ringing in my bedside table. School starts today, that means I have no more freedom struggle to keep my eyelids open, and I decide to slumber for five more minutes before showering.

I hadn't been sleeping too well since my brain decided to fuck me over after meeting the blond in the motorbike. I had these weird dreams about her and I woke up so freaked that I remained awake for hours before falling asleep again. I don't get what this girl did to me. Maybe I was jealous, to be honest she was beautiful, and had this innocence emanating from her, not to mention the way guys drool over her. But I still found it weird, I had been jealous of many people in my life, especially men during my time of the month, fuck mother nature. But I had never beam so worked up by it.

"SANTANA!, you are going to be late!" my mother hollers form downstairs and I sigh and start getting out of bed.

I get dressed quickly and I head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and I see my mom and dad having breakfast. " Hey honey" my dad greets me. "Santana don't be late for your first day of school" my mom looks up to say to me.

"I won't" I say as I grab a juice box and a cereal bar to eat before I leave. Five minutes later after finishing in silence my breakfast I hear the honk of a car and I know Quinn has arrived to take me to school.

I walk to her car and we drive to school while we talk about how exited we are to see our classmates again until we arrive.

"Hey guuurrllls" Sugar waves at us. She is one of the cheerleaders of our team.

"Hey sugar" I say, she is a bit annoying but I still like her.

"How was your summer?" she asks.

"Awesome, I partied like an animal" I say smirking.

" I heard" she smiles, " so have you heard about the new kids?" she adds.

" No, I haven't, I hope there is some hot new dude because I need a new man" I tell her in a serious tone.

" I know, I heard there is a new guy called Blaine that apparently wears this weird bow ties" she says in disbelief.

"Wow, well that's an addition for the loser's parade" I scoff just before the bell rings.

I walk with sugar to class and reunite with Quinn that had gone to her locker on the other side of the corridor. The corridor is packed with people and I can see some of my classmates mixed with younger students. A flash of blonde catches my eye just as I hear laughing emanating from that same blond. _Oh god no. please no. _But yes. The universe loves screwing me over.

I turn to observe the blond correctly and sugar stops besides me following my gaze to land on the girl with golden hair. There she is the girl of my dreams, and something twists in my heart that I interpret as jealousness as well as…_fear_? _I'm I scared of the girl_? God I don't even understand my own feelings, being a woman is so fucking _hard_!

She is standing there besides her locker looking fantastic, her golden hair is flowing like silk but she is facing the other way and I can't see her beautiful blue eyes and I can't help but be a bit disappointed.

"Who is that?" sugar suddenly asks and breaks my trance "And why is she talking to the midget?" sugar ads with a grimace .

What? Oh crap. I had not seen Rachel besides her, they are talking and chuckling together, then Rachel squeals annoyingly and loops her arm with the blond. Great, she is a looser already? Guess I have no reason to be jealous anymore. But my own mind is confused as I feel twinge of sadness and disappointment twirling inside my chest.

" I don't know, I saw her yesterday at Burt's. She rides a motorbike, I first thought she was a man when she was wearing a helmet" I say to sugar.

"Oh, so she's a tomboy, guess she fits perfectly with the freaks. She's already friend with them." She eyes Rachel with a discriminating glare.

A flash of anger crosses my senses but I quickly realize my mistake and answer " Yeah whatever, not like I care, I didn't even talk to her"

" What's her name anyways?" she asks and as I'm about to say that I don't know, Quinn suddenly appears and says "Brittany" obviously she had heard the last bit of our conversation.

My heart warms with the sound of the girls name. _Brittany_. I love it…_what?! LOVE_. I do not _love _anything, I say to myself angrily. My annoyed thoughts are forgotten as I see Brittany walking away with Rachel and then Quinn says from besides me " Let's go to class, I don't want to be late" and just like that I follow sugar and Brittany to Spanish class.

I sit on my chair next to Quinn and sugar, behind me is Puck and Sam, in front I see Tina and the mike guy and the diva Mercedes. On the other side of the class there is wheelboy, Finn, and some other guys form the football team, cheerleaders are behind them squealing and giggling and finally I see the hobbit sitting with Brittany and the fat girl Lauren.

Great, she _really_ is launching herself to the bottom of the popularity pyramid, I say to myself.

" So apparently we have a new looser" Quinn says as she also looks at Brittany's way

"Too bad, she is hot" Sam says from behind me and puck nods in agreement…I suddenly feel like kicking them in the balls and I don't know why.

But my aggressiveness is cut short as the class's room door bangs open and I see Kurt stumble in and karofsky behind him. He was one of the football players and he was known for picking on the glee club members, specially on Kurt because he was gay.

"Don't push me!" Kurt yells at him in a squeaky voice that makes me laugh. He is so gay. But as karofsky opens his mouth to insult him a guy in a bow tie enters and puts a hand on his arm and says "dude stop it" with an angry frown. Karofsky turns around with a death glare and looks down at him intimidating "what did you just say faggot?"

Mr Schuester appears through the door, " Hey the three of you stop it now, it's the first day of school, I don't want you to get into trouble" he scolds them. Karofsky scoffs and walks away but not before shoving bow tie with his shoulder. Kurt and the new guy smile at each other and they sit next to each other behind Rachel and Brittany.

I come to the conclusion that this year is going to be very interesting and I watch the two new students talk to all the losers like they are friends.

"Welcome to a new year of Spanish class!" Schuester claps with joy. Uh he is so annoying. " We have two new students this year" he looks at them " why don't we start with your presentations?" he tells them " Blaine you start." He says.

"Im Blaine, I'm from New York and I'm very excited to be here, I'm hoping to join the glee club to win regional's because my dream is to become a famous Broadway actor." He announces with pride. What _a looser_. He is going to be a nice new punching bag.

"That is awesome!" Schuester says smiling like an idiot " I guess we have two new members in glee this year then, right Brittany?" he nods in her direction.

She takes her turn in presenting herself to the class "Yes, I'm Brittany or Britt and I come from Lima, Ohio, I want to be a professional dancer so I'll be dancing with the glee club, my hobby is motocross and I'm also excited to be here" she says her mouth turning into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Her innocence is clear in her bright blue eyes.

I stare at her for the rest of the class without even noticing, time flies by and I did not hear to a word Schuester said. I don't really care I'm fluent in Spanish so I never pay attention. The bell rings and I see Brittany stand up, then I realize that I have to stand up and leave too. I stumble out of my seat and hurry out of class; sugar and Quinn behind me telling me slow down. But I need to get away from her, she confuses me, why can't I stop looking at her, I thought I wasn't jealous of her beauty anymore; she is a _gleek_ for the love of god.

I shake my head trying to clear my mind and pray time to go faster so cheer practice to start so I can focus on the bitchiness sue Sylvester is instead of the sexy blond who look better than candy. _Fuck_. I should just stop thinking.

**Reviews please :)**

**Tell me if you want something specific to happen with brittana and ill see what I can do.**

**P.S : I recommend all of you to watch the winter Olympics, they are so amazing! Congratulations to all the athletes, you are all doing a wonderful job :) **


End file.
